


Such A Joy.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOY, Humor, One Sided Attraction, Sad bits, Such as Hospitals, Triggers, Yeah this is her birthday fanfiction, awkward fluff, possibly some smut, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy is tired of her life and when it deteriorates quickly, she has no one there to come and rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JOY I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND I SPENT ALL MY TIME WRITING THIS I HOPE YOU LIKEY. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy wakes up in hospital and is forced to face her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter finally up. WOOP.

*beep* *beep* A slow paced beep was the only thing that could be heard. Other than that, silence. Joy could hear slow breaths next to her, as if someone was asleep. She could feel a hand holding hers, squeezing it every now and then, as if telling her that it was still there. Her eyelids were heavy, making it almost impossible to open them.

When she managed to gather enough strength to open them, she wasn’t aware of her surroundings. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down to her hand, showing another manly hand gripping her small feeble one, connected to several IVs. Moving her eyes up the arm, she could see it was tattooed but not heavily. She got to the face and she became confused quickly.

“M-Michael?” She managed to croak out. His eyes flickered open and turned as wide as saucers when he saw her. 

“Hey! You’re awake!” He reached over her head and jabbed the blue button above her head, summoning the nurse. He returned to the seat and quickly snatched his hand out of her grip. She quietly whimpered at the sudden emptiness. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry. Wasn’t, uh, thinking.” His cheeks turned a rouge colour and Joy smiled. 

“It’s fine.” She murmured as the nurse walked into the room.

“Ah, Miss Han, you’re finally with us again.” Joy flashed her a smile. She picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed, her smile fading. “Oh dear honey, you’re not I good form. Is it okay for me to reveal it here?” She asked, motioning towards Michael. Joy nodded. “Right, well, you have been severely malnourished. When was the last time you ate, before you came in here?” 

“I…don’t remember. I wasn’t really hungry.” Joy answered honestly. Michael swore under his breath. The nurse, looking flustered, said

“Well, you will need a good place to stay, and a place to be able to gain strength again. Ill leave you to talk to your boyfriend, and you two can figure it out.” Before Joy could protest to what she said, she was gone. She looked over to Michael who was looking guiltily at the ground. He looked up slowly, but didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“You…you told them you were my…” Her voice trailed off. He put his head in his hands. Joy reached over and awkwardly patted him. 

“So, you got a place to stay, right?” Michaels head rose from his hands, and something about his slightly damp chocolate brown eyes that just made her armour crack.

She used to live up to her name. Now, well, she may as well change her name to sad. Now her life was falling to pieces and she had no one to turn to. These thoughts brought her to tears and she began to sob out. Michael grabbed her and held her as everything came out. Everything. From the reason why she was here to her sister running away when she was fourteen, and she hadn’t been found again. Michael held her, not saying a word, just cradling her. She felt so wrong, like everything right now was wrong. She didn’t want to be here. It wasn’t like she wanted to die, more like she wanted to disappear, and not exist.

“So, I have a spare room at my place that needs to be filled.” Michael said, after sufficient quiet time, giving her time to relax.   
The wooden door with peeling green paint creaked open as Michael strolls in, leaving Joy awkwardly standing at the door. Upon turning around, he saw how uncomfortable she looked. He signalled her over.

“Come in. Make yourself at home. Your rooms down the hallway on the second left.” Joy poked head down the grotty hallway and saw the cream door, obviously hers. After all she had been through in the last week, all the suffering, this brought a smile to her face. 

“So, is that it then?” She asked. Michael shrugged. 

“I guess so, anything you want to ask?” Michael answered. 

“Nah, I think I just need to sleep.” He nodded and let her pass down to her bedroom.

Her brain sparked as she attempted to sleep. All these thoughts of new stories popped into her head. She sighed, letting her mind take over. Grabbing her laptop from her bag, she made her way down the hall, into the kitchen. Plopping down on a black leather barstool, she pulled it out and began to type. The last thing she remembered was writing ‘Dark, chocolate brown was the colour of his eyes…’ 

*Michael POV*  
She wasn’t in her room. At first, I thought she was under the covers, but I quickly noticed the lack of breathing. Rushing over, I saw she wasn’t there. I looked for a hint of black hair but nothing. Upon walking out into the kitchen, a smile spread across my lips. Joy was asleep on her open laptop. I pushed her slightly off it and picked her up, dropping her down to the couch. In the kitchen, I set about making breakfast. I was told to feed her up good food, but I didn’t know what the fuck to make. Throwing some bacon in the pan, I found myself looking on her laptop. I didn’t mean to, I just was curious. What I found, kinda shocked me.

This story was amazing. It was around 6000 words, and from what I read, something about a gay prince, not wanting a princess but a prince. It was so well written, knitted together with all the intricate details done perfectly. I connected her computer to my printer and printed out the work. Serving up the bacon with some toast, I left her a note saying I went to work. As I placed in front of her form, I accidently bent down, I accidently brushed my lips against her and I accidently stroked her hair. 

At the office, I immediately walked past the Achievement Hunter office. I reached the kitchen and saw a familiar face staring at me.

“Ey! Micool, ma boi!” 

“Hey Gav.”

Gavin grinned and walked past me. I continued on my way to Burnie’s office, clutching the papers tighter.

“Hey Michael, what’s up?” Burnie asked as he walked in and shut the door. Michael dumped the papers and signalled for Burnie to read them.

“Holy shit Michael, I didn’t know you were this good at writing.” 

“It’s not mine.”

“Who-Whose is this?”

“I take it you have heard about the incident the other day with the girl that came into work.”

“Yeah, the skinny Asian one, why?”

“It’s her work. She stays at my house, her name is Joy Han and she wrote this last night.”

“Wow, what is her job and why did you give me this.”

“Ah, that’s the thing. She doesn’t have a job, and that’s why I gave you that.” Burnie gave an exasperated sigh.

“Have her here by 1 o’clock for an interview, we can review her skills.”

Michael’s face lit up and he cheered out.

“Now, get out asshole, unlike you, I actually do my job.” Michael flipped him off and he walked out. He poked his head into the office to see Jack and Geoff filming a trials files. He snuck up behind Geoff and scared him.

“JESUS CHRIST MICHAEL WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.” Geoff cried out.

“I’m out for the day, Burnie says it’s cool.”

“Whatever, just leave.” Geoff shrugs and gets back to filing.

Michael rushed home to find Joy on the couch, curled up as she stared blankly at her computer screen, tears running down her cheeks.


End file.
